


Twisted Times and Missing Places

by Juli_HR



Category: Doctor Who, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: David Tennant as the Doctor, HYPE, Help plez, How Do I Tag, I bloody love him, It's up to your one imagination, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is not human, Minor klance probably, Other, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Team, Regret, Timelord Lance, WHY AM I HYPED?!, family bonding time, i have no life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_HR/pseuds/Juli_HR
Summary: Two worlds. Long ago split apart.Both who ran away, different from the other.Will fate be kind enough to let it end?To reunite the scarred and the fallen?





	1. Chapter 1

He twirled the necklace in his hand as he continued to stare at it. The pendant attached spun a few times as it dangled from the string. In an ancient language, long forgotten by everyone in the universe, was his name, the name he chose to bare, too complicated to say so he shortened it long ago.

It has been almost three hundred years ago since then, but he remembered. How could he forget? With the war that happened after. His home destroyed just to show off power. And now, happening all over again to his new one.

He heard the rumors around the universe, through every being and time. Last of the Timelord, they said. The only one that got away, they said. The Doctor, destroyer and peace keeper at once. Last of the Timelords.

At least, that’s what everyone believed, including the Doctor himself. But that wasn’t the truth. There was one other. One that slipped under the radars, escaped before the destruction of Gallifrey. Crashed in a Tardis on a level 5 planet billions of year away, both in space as time.

A planet called Earth. Where he found a family, not by blood but by heart. That accepted him even though, deep down they knew he that he wasn’t from this planet. Showing him kindness and love that couldn’t be faked, and he stayed. Protecting and helping them throughout the ages. Watching as generations grew by, never forgetting a single face. Keeping the family safe as he promised for years and years on end. And his name…

He was called Lance.

He dropped the necklace on his lap as Lance leaned back against the wall, thoughts racing in his head he seemed to have almost daily now. How long would it be till he would see him again? After all these years.. He knew he traveled the universe, always wanted to. But would fate be both cruel and kind enough to let them crossed paths? Would he remember him, from all this time ago? He kept his regenerations the same.. would he push him away..? Like he did before..

The castles comms suddenly sprang to life. Allura’s voice telling them to come to the bridge immediately. Lance shook his thoughts away, got into his armor and quickly made his way there. His necklace stuffed safely in his pocket where it always was.

He got there last, not surprising anyone. His smile in place as he looked at the side and nodded to Hunk and Pidge in a greeting. Allura stood on her usual spot, frowning a bit at his lateness, Shiro right next to her, giving him a quality dad look. She cleared her throat.

“Paladins, we have received a request for communication by a unknown ship. This could be important. Said ship does appear to be cloaked so stay sharp.” And with that opened the communication line.

The first thing that they saw was.. background. When a loud curse was heard from the side and suddenly the screen was filled with a human looking man. His brown short hair stood up and glasses perched on his nose. The man wore a blue striped suit which looked like it has seen better days, crooked tie and a bright smile plastered on his face. But what caught their attention was the eyes. Even through the happiness they could see the old wise mind this man had.

Lance breath hitched for a second. There he was. The doctor, he looked so different yet so the same. He couldn’t take his eyes off the screen, shock hidden through willpower and practice. The Doctor’s smile seemed to brighten even more as he greeted them with a cheery hello.

Allura didn’t seem so happy with this. “State your name and business with us.” She said, the tone of her voice full of authority. Straight to the point. The Doctor smirked at her and addressed her.

“Princess Allura, it’s wonderful to finally meet you after all the rumors. My name is the Doctor and I would like to..” The Doctor trailed off gaze moving over the room till it finally hit Lance. He stared at him and the Blue paladin shrunk slightly under his gaze. The Doctor’s eyes seem to widen a fraction as he stared at the man and with the smallest voice filled with a sudden sadness and hurt they heard “..Lance..?”

The man in question recoiled slightly, preparing to run away if he needed to. The paladins looked at him confused, eyes staring at him yet he couldn’t look away from the man on the screen. A small voice was heard through the speakers once again, almost to soft to be picked up. “Is that you..?”

After what felt like a century, Lance looked away, guilt clear in his eyes for everyone clearly to see. He didn’t think it would happen this early. They’ve been in space for almost a year now. Why now? His eyes shut tightly. He vaguely heard the others asking what was going on but he couldn’t answer, didn’t hear them over his own thought.

A hand rested over his shoulder, snapping him from his thoughts as he looked up to Keith, eyes asking if he was okay. He didn’t know..

 

Suddenly the video feed was gone with a snap and a loud whooshing noise echoed through the bridge. The rest of the paladins grabbed their bayards, ready to fight while Lance just stood there, unmoving next to Keith. He knew what would come.. what he deserved.. With a loud thunk the Tardis landed, standing there for a second in all her glory that he had forgotten. Till the moment went, door swinging open quickly and there stood the Doctor. Face devoid of emotion as he made his way to Lance but anger clear in his pace. 

Before he could reach him, Keith stepped in front, sword at the ready and a look of protectiveness on his face. He barely attacked when a hand touched on his shoulder, pushing him slightly aside. Lance gave him a small smile, eyes saying to back down. And surprisingly, he did. He could see in Lance’s eyes this was important, not only to him but the stranger in front of him as well.

 

As soon as Keith did, the Doctor stepped up again, stopping in front of Lance and slapped him across the face.

He heard the others protest, both confusion and anger, ready to attack this stranger. To them.. he was. Lance could see it in them but he held up his hand. It was okay, he deserved this. After hundreds of years running, it was time to stop. He looked at the Doctor. Pain and tears well in his eyes and a silent question clear in them.

 

Lance smiled slightly, his jaw starting to hurt but he didn’t care, and with the softest voice he could whispered “Hello again brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor losing his shit and the teams reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY DONEEEEE.
> 
> Enjoyyyy :)

The room fell silent once more, before another slap filled it again. “Don’t you ‘Hello brother’ me! Do you know how long it has been?! Four hundred years! Four hundred years and no word from you! No sign as to where you’d run off too, not a thing! Where were you?!” The Doctor ramble on, slowly slipping into their native tongue but anger still evident his voice.

Lance nursed his cheek and watched his brother, not being able to keep the nostalgia from seeping into his mind. Just like it was before. Before the fight, the Time-War, before this twisted world kept them close yet so far away. He heard the Gallifreyan language roll off the others tongue with ease, the familiarity of it so comforting and painful at the same time. Sadness reached his eyes and mind. He wished things could go back to how they were, he could if he wanted too. But he knows, better than anyone. Time is fixed, even if it is all twisted up.

Another sting on his cheek snapped him from his thoughts, his brother’s voice snapped, in English this time. “Didn’t you listen to anything I said?!” Lance just smiled, soft and barely there, as he looked over his brother again. Faced still crunched up in anger but his eyes had changed, his tone did too, the anger in them subsided and relief and playfulness shown bright in them. Lance’s smile grew and turned into a smirk as he gave the man in front of him questioning look, eyebrow arched high and eyes almost glowing with happiness.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed, but Lance could see he was trying to hide his beginning smile. “Gods, you haven’t changed a bit, did you?” His voice even more playful as he gave in. Together, they burst out laughing. Like the yelling, the wars, anything never happened. Like they never left. They could feel the eyes of the others in the room fixed on them but they didn’t care. They made it. They survived, at least just for now.

It felt good.

The laughing gradually died down. Standing next to another, content silence as they just looked at the other to remember the times before, till the Doctor moved. Lance felt his breath hitch as he saw silent tear go down the man’s face and was suddenly wrapped in a tight hug, a gentle whisper reached his ears. “I’m glad I found you again.” Without a word he returned it, hugging his only family left by blood. “Now, don’t ever do that to me again you idiot. Joining Voltron, one of the most known group in the universe, right under my nose. At least update me next time.”

A soft laugh escaped his lips. “I missed you too.” The words escaped him as he nuzzled his head in the crook of the others neck. He didn’t know how much he needed this till he felt wet tears stain the clothes against his cheeks, he could only hug tighter.

A cough came from behind them as they pulled apart. His eyes met his brothers for a brief moment, asking for courage, before he turned to the people he spend so much time with.

The room was silent as he looked upon their faces. Shock was the first emotion he recognized. Betrayal was a close second. He never told them after all, never trusted them enough in their eyes to tell them. They were all left in the dark all this time since the Garrison. And now, they were in the middle of a war. One which you had to trust each other, something he didn’t have enough courage to do. So he could hardly blame them for being wary of him now.

Lance knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

A soft sigh left him as he begged in his mind for an escape. He didn’t want to do this, didn’t want to tell. He wasn’t ready. He could feel his brothers eyes on him. Lance knew he was judging his decision to keep himself a secret, but he could also feel him understanding why he didn’t. After everything, all the deaths after the war, after a family that had abandoned him except one. His brother knew he couldn’t handle another one rejecting him.

He looked at all his friends, no family, once more. He could see the questions floating through Pidge’s mind, the confusion in Shiro and Allura, the soft betrayal and hurt in Hunk, and the understanding in Coran. It felt wrong, but it was okay, he could handle that. It was when he looked at Keith that it started to hurt even the tiniest bit. He could see every emotion swirling in his partners eyes. Hurt, betrayal, confusion, but also acceptance, understanding. He didn’t deserve it, he knew that much.

He blinked and shook his head softly. Nervousness creeped into his mind as he took a shaky breath and brandished a hesitant version of his signature smile. His voice only wavered slightly as he spoke.

“I can explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps, I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long for this part too. It was a struggle to write.  
> In any case, I might make a part 3 if I'm feeling up to it, but I also have a few ideas for other fics for voltron and other fandoms like Merlin and the Penumbra. So maybe look out for those in the future :)
> 
> In anycase, I hoped you enjoyed it.  
> HAVE A NICE DAYYY!!

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAHHHHHHGGggggggggggg  
> This kinda killed my to write holy shittt. I'm proud of it though.
> 
> I'm having some trouble writing the next chapter as I don't know where I want to take this.   
> Sorry if it gets out like a few months later.  
> Feel free to leave a comment if I missed something or have any ideas where this short story should go, I could use some.  
> HAVE A NICE DAY


End file.
